


Movement 5: Update

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Series: Fiction Drabbles I Write During English Class [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implications of alcohol and drug abuse, Other, email format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse





	Movement 5: Update

To Dearest John,

Hey. How's life treating you? Hope all is well. There's a lack of people like you - it would be tragic for the world to mistreat you.

Anyway, it's been a while since I've seen you. A long while. I'm not holding up so well. Bro did something, I don't really know how to explain it. I've done somethings, too. I know you know all about that, but it just won't go away. Though I think you'll be even the slightest bit glad that I've gone through rehab and therapy.

But I'm not looking for you to come back - I respect your leave. I'm looking for your forgiveness. I would have come to you in person, but I don't know how you'd react to seeing me. Have you thought about me at all? Have you just put me aside? Honestly, it'd be a relief if you did. I mean, it'd be good to know that you didn't hang on to me. You're better than me.

But if it'd be alright with you, I'd be delighted to talk to you on a regular basis. Would that be okay?

Kind regards,  
Dave Strider


End file.
